Various devices and procedures have been provided for authenticating a user of an electronic system. For instance, to log into an electronic e-mail or bank account using a computer monitor and a local keyboard, users often type in a predefined user name and then type in a secret pass code (password). If the entry matches the pass code stored in a registry, then the identity of the user is authenticated, and the system grants the user access to the account.
Although these conventional systems can provide adequate security for some systems, there exist certain disadvantages. For instance, some newer electronic systems include a display and a remote controller input device. By manipulating the input device, the user can move a cursor on the screen and select icons or other symbols displayed on the screen. These icons can be associated with certain control sequences of the electronic system. Thus, the input device can include relatively few buttons or other controls, and those controls can be used to select a wide variety of variable displayed control icons. This type of system could be used for entering text, for instance, if a QWERTY keyboard is displayed and the user uses the input device to select the desired letters. Accordingly, this type of system could allow the user to enter a user name and a pass code. However, the pass code is substantially unsecure because other persons can watch which symbols are selected on the display. As there is a potential lack of privacy when interacting with a display/remote controller input device system, there is a need for an electronic authentication system that allows a user to conspicuously enter secure passcode information without sacrificing privacy.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.